We Played Together and Fought Together
by marvelfan15
Summary: Little Avengers running around with their mini weapons may drive Frigga crazy while they all get together for a sleep over at Thor and Loki's house. It ends up being longer than expected. (Characters are between the ages of 10 and 12)
1. Chapter 1

**I am a new author here on Fanfiction! Hope you like my story and PLEASE review to let me know what you think! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters just the story line! **

**-CHAPTER 1-**

**-Thor-**

Standing in his humongous dark room, young Thor was playing a complicated round of hide-and-go seek with his friends, no climbing for Clint, no creepy shadowing for Natasha, no smashing for Bruce, no magic for Loki, no JARVIS for Tony, and no shield disguise for Steve. All doors to the outside were locked to keep them playing indoors.

Thor was about to start walking away when he heard a small 'achoo' from underneath his red covers in his bedroom. He spun around, quickly walked over to the side of the bed and threw aside the covers to reveal Natasha.

"Gotcha!" Exclaimed Thor.

"Come on," Natasha whined, "I am always the first one to be found."

"_And Loki is always the last," _Thor thought to himself.

He heard shuffling across the room behind him, and spun quickly to meet the noise. He ran to the last known place for the noise and ended up tackling Steve to the ground.

"Hey, that hurts," Steve said.

"Sorry," Thor said, "I didn't see you standing there."

He then saw a soft, blue glow coming from the corner and then it quickly disappeared. Thor rushed to the corner to find Stark trying to cheat by using his little device known as JARVIS.

"I said no JARVIS," he said as he helped Tony up.

"I wasn't using JARVIS, I was using my phone," Stark winningly replied as he waved his phone close to Thor's face.

"Same difference," Thor stated as he jokingly punched Tony in the shoulder, knocking him into the wall.

"Ouch! That really hurt!" Tony cried as he helped himself up while rubbing his arm.

"Gosh, you are hurting everyone today, Thor," Frigga said as she opened the door, letting all the light in and ruining their game. It revealed, everyone's hiding spot, everyone that is except Loki.

"Come on out Loki," Frigga said in a commanding voice, "It's time to go to bed!"

Everyone groaned in protest to Frigga's order. When everything got quiet again, Thor shrieks like a girl as he brushed a huge spider off of his shoulder. The spider disappeared in a green aura as Loki popped up behind Thor scaring him one more time.

"Now, now we don't have time for any more excitement," Frigga warned while chuckling to herself.

Thor frowned out of anger and embarrassment and decided to tackle Loki to the ground in a tickling fight.

"Noo..T-Thor… Sssstopp!" Loki exclaimed between bellows of laughter, "Pleasssee!"

Before Frigga had time to break up the little tickle fight, Clint screamed:

"DOGPILE!"

And soon everyone was involved in the fight.

All except Loki, who had managed to squiggle out of the pile and was standing next to Frigga, laughing at the confusion and shrieks of laughter that emenated from the pile of children.

Frigga chuckled to herself as she ruffled Loki's ebony colored hair. She walked toward the pile of her children's friends and began to pluck them one by one off of each other and placed them more than an arm's distance apart.

**Hope you like this story so far, Please review and let me know what you think! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the reviews and follows! Hope you like this next chapter and thanks to NightwingNinja17 for coauthoring this with me! Please review! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters just the story line**

**-CHAPTER 2-**

As Frigga finally plucked the last of the children from the pile, she smoothed her dress and said "Now I better not find any of you whining in the morning that you're tired because you stayed up late" some of the children giggled as she continued "but you are allowed to stay up until 11:00"

A mischievous smile came from almost all the children as Frigga explained the rules and then left the children to get ready for bed. But as she was leaving to cook dinner, she heard someone slip out of the room and begin to follow her. She turned around to see Loki standing there looking up at her with an eager look on his face.

"Do you want to cook with me?" said Frigga as she jokingly placed her hands on her hips

"Yes, please" said Loki with a voice and a smile he knew Frigga couldn't resist

"Come along then" Frigga said with a voice like silk as she swooped loki into her arms

MEANWHILE, in the bedroom the kids were bustling around because Clint decided to see who was the fastest in getting ready for bed. Natasha elbowed her way through the boys into the guest room Frigga lent to her since she made it VeRy clear she was not going to sleep with the boys. She combed her hair and was about to exit when she felt a gush of wind from behind her. She looked back and saw the window wide open.

"Hello?" Natasha spoke into the empty room uneasily

"_Just my imagination playing with me"_ Natasha thought as she closed the window and locked it to make sure it didn't swing open again. She open the door to Thor's bedroom and what she saw next brought her down to the ground in laughter.

"I'm gonna get it!" Exclaimed Thor as he was jumping on his bed reaching for the ceiling

"No, I'm gonna get it" shouted Steve as he threw his shield up to the top of the room

After she regained her breath Natasha sat there amused as she watched the boys scramble up each other and fall down to retrieve a something on the ceiling. The pile of boys was quite comical until she realized what they were reaching for.

"GET DOWN AWAY FRM THAT!" Natasha screeched as she pulled the boys down off the bed and said

"WhAT were You thinking!" Natasha grimaced as she heard Frigga's shrill voice reprimand all the boys for jumping and scaring a dangerous dragon that had some how let itself into the castle. "_The window?"_ Natasha said to herself as she tried to figure out the mystery.

"_No, It couldn't have, the door was shut" _She thought, then asked the boys if their window had swung open a moment before they had noticed the dragon.

"Actually, yes now that I think of it" Bruce replied

"Well then that's must have been how it got in" Frigga said as she looked up at the still remaining dragon on the ceiling "how to get it out is the question" Frigga questioned

"Can we keep it?!" Loki chirped then everyone turned to him as their jaws dropped

Loki was covered, head to foot, in flour, sugar and who knows what else.

"What happened to you?!" Thor said through snickers as the children all stared at Loki

"I cooked" Loki said cheerily as he set down a plate of pancakes and sausage and breakfast foods galore

But the food was devoured in a flash as the dragon hopped down with the speed of lighting and gobbled up the food before anyone could protest. It purred in satisfaction as it sat on top of Loki's shoulder and began to lick his face off

"Like I said" Loki said through laughter "can we keep it?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope you like this chapter! Please review and let me know what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, just the story!**

**-Chapter 3-**

"PLEASEEEEEEEEE" all the kids whined "Please let us keep it!" Thor said as he bounced over to the dragon perched on Loki's shoulder. The dragon backed away as Thor put his hand out to pet it. "Hey!" Loki slapped his hand away "don't scare Senya!"

"You named it already?" Steve asked

"Who wouldn't." Loki said innocently

"Well now that you've named it, I guess we have to keep it" Frigga muttered

"What was that mother?" Thor asked

"You can keep it" Frigga said with a fling of her hand " But! Don't let it destroy the whole place, we don't want Odin finding out, do we?"

"Don't worry, we'll keep it in a cage" said Bruce as he held up a dog crate

"Alright goodnight children!" Frigga said as she left the room "and remember 11:00!"

Later…

"Hey!" Tony exclaimed as Senya snatched his phone out of his hand and threw it across the room "That's mine!" Tony snapped as he ran and picked his phone up off the floor

"Now, now Senya we don't do that" Loki scolded the cat sized-purple dragon. The dragon purred as Loki lowered him into the cage "Stay" Loki commanded Senya.

As they went to sleep they heard scratching in the corner of the room. Loki looked at the cage holding the dragon…or was holding the dragon and saw that the top was melted off.

"_Right….fire dragon….joy"_ Loki thought to himself as all the boys realized the dragon had gotten out.

Loki went to the corner and tried to grab Senya's back, but missed and startled the dragon instead. It spewed a small explosion that luckily didn't hit anything and then Senya started flying around the room. And she hit things…a lot of things. She seemed to not fly well, since she was just a dragon, but she also couldn't control her fire. This was trouble for the boys as they chased the dragon one boy had to be behind putting small fires out. Natasha slipped away and grabbed a steel cage from Thor's closet.

"Here!" Natasha yelled out to the boys as she held up the cage "Use this to catch him!"

It took Tony, Steve, Thor, and Bruce to lift the cage, then Natasha, Clint, and Loki cornered the dragon into the cage. They put the cage down and locked the door, hoping that would Senya for the night. They turned around and all their jaws dropped when they saw the state Thor's room was in.

Drawers contents were spilled on the floor, scratches on the wall, the carpet scorched here and there, and the ceiling had ash all over it.

"Well, it's been worse" Thor said as he sat back down on his bed and tried to smile

"Thor, you know we have to fix this before 10:30" Loki said glaring at his older brother "or else we're all going to be in BIG trouble"

The boys and Natasha scrambled around the room in a rush trying to get everything picked up before 10:30, when Frigga would check on them

They finally got everything back in order, but everyone had forgotten about the scorched carpet, scratched walls, and ashy ceiling. Everyone looked at Loki as they pleaded him to use him magic to conceal it and he agreed. Loki repaired the carpet and the walls, but had no clue how to fix the carpet. They heard Frigga's foot steps coming down the and freaked out, franticly trying to figure out how to keep her away.

They all sat on a part of carpet, since the patches weren't that big and tried to look casual. Frigga entered the room and smiled

"Now what happened" Frigga asked as she knew they were hiding something

"Oh, nothing" Thor said trying to suppress a smile from surfacing to his face "Nothing at all"

"Oh, really?" Frigga asked once more, still not convinced. As Frigga asked more question and the kids kept dogind them, Loki looked over and saw that Senya was asleep But then realized there was a huge patch of burnt carpet and tries despratly to remember the spell to turn things invisible, but turned up blank.

"Now, everybody stand up, I know you're hiding something" Frigga commanded and the kids reluctantly got up

"Burnt carpet?" Frigga said as she bent down to feel a patch "Is this a spell Loki was trying to teach you all?" Frigga inquired

"No, Senya got out and since she's a baby, she couldn't control her fire" Thor said, ashamed he lied to his mother

"We tried to clean it up, but we didn't know how" Natasha said, defending themselves from further scolding.

"That's ok" Frigga said gently "but next time, just come and get me ok?"

"Yes ma'am" everyone chorused

Frigga left Loki with a spell book to try and figure out the way to fix the carpet themselves

"Don't go to sleep until you fix this carpet" Frigga commanded everyone

"Ok" The kids said excitedly as they opened the book to try and figure out what to use. But Frigga smiled to herself as she closed the door, for she knew they wouldn't last long and that carpet would definitely not be repaired by morning.

**Sorry it took me so long to write this, but hope you like it! Please review!**o his mother

amed he lyce she'to teach you all"

blank. "ge patch of burnt carpet and tries despratly to remeber oked over and


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took me so long to write this. Took a little break and just had my wisdom teeth taken out, so haven't been feeling up to the task lately. Anyways, hope you like this chapter and thanks for the support! Please review and thanks to NightwingNinja17 for helping me write this, make sure you check out her stories they're pretty cool!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters just the story plot!**

**Chapter 4**

"How do you reverse things that are burnt?" Natasha questioned as Loki opened a huge book of spells Frigga had left them with.

"Why don't we burn the rest of the carpet and it will match the patches that we just made?" Thor asked as he raised Mjonir in the air getting ready to summon lightning.

Everyone glared at him as if the idea was just as crazy as the one who suggested it.

"I'm just saying that it's an option!" Thor defended.

Loki laid the book down on the bed and began to search for the spell. Out of curiosity, everyone else jumped on the bed behind Loki to take a glance at the spell book.

"The first one looks interesting," Tony remarked eagerly. The first spell in the book was a spell to spike up hair in a funny way.

"We are not looking for interesting, we are looking for a spell that will reverse burns," Loki replied exasperatingly.

Tony began to recite the spell underneath his breath while looking at Loki. To his surprise, Loki's hair began to move, to where all of his raven black hair was standing on end except for a small portion of his bangs. Tony couldn't keep back the laugh that was welling up inside of him and it was caught by all the others except Loki. He was so concentrated on finding the reverse spell that when he noticed everyone else laughing, he was clueless as to why.

Finally, Barton pointed to Loki's hair and told him that it was all pointy. Loki ran to the mirror and screeched Tony's name.

"How do you know it was me?" Tony asked through bouts of laughter.

"You were the only one who was looking over my shoulder at the time," Loki exclaimed as he turned to the mirror and began to brush his wild hair down.

Once he was done, we stalked back to the bed and returned to searching for the correct spell.

Loki flipped the pages and still couldn't find what he was looking for.

"What about that one?" Bruce inquired as he pointed to a spell that made water appear out of nowhere.

"That one won't help. The carpet is already burnt," Thor stated.

Bruce whispered the spell and all of a sudden, water began to rain down in torrents as if there was a thunderstorm right in the middle of Thor's room.

"Turn it off! Turn it off!" Tony screeched at Loki and with a flick of his hand, everything, including everyone, was suddenly all dry as if it had never happened.

"_Good thing I knew that spell already,_" Loki thought to himself.

"Alright," Loki said angrily to everybody else, "No one can read the book besides I am the only one who knows how to handle magic!"

"Fine! Everyone exclaimed simultaneously as the rolled off the bed.

A couple of minutes later, Loki had finally found the correct spell.

Loki said some weird words that no one else understood and no sooner was he done, the burnt patches were gone.

"Cool! Now we can get on with the rest of our night!" Thor exclaimed as he hopped back on the bed and began to jump on it. Soon everyone had joined in the fun of jumping on Thor's massive bed.

**I will take a little break for the holidays and then I will write another chapter for you guys to enjoy! Please review and let me know what you think of the story so far! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I haven't written a chapter in a while, but I kinda took a break for the holidays. Any ways…. Happy new year! Thanks for the reviews and follows and favorites! Please review and let me know what you think!**

**-Chapter 5-**

When the boys were all tired out, Natasha suggested a board game.

"Nah, those make me bored" Tony said while looking at his phone

"Well if didn't spend every second of the day on that stupid phone, maybe this would be fun" Natasha retorted

" Hey why don't we do target practice!" Clint said, holding up his bow and arrow

"Where?" Thor asked "we can't go outside"

"That's ok! Loki knows magic, so if we do it inside, he can erase all the damage!" Clint said smartly, thinking his plan was brilliant.

"Umm…. I am having no part in that" Loki said "Thor knows father would NOT approve that"

"Come on Loki!" Thor whined "Don't be a stick in the mud"

"Nope" Loki replied firmly "not gonna do it, mother left the spell book here, you figure it out by yourself"

"Well, that doesn't seem hard" Clint replied "Wanna come Tony?" he asked

"You know I can't resist a good ol' round of target practice" Tony said pulling out of of his invented weapons

"What about you, Bruce?" Thor asked eagerly

"Sure, why not" Bruce said reluctantly "Uh..got a gun?" he asked

"Here!" Tony said handing him a staff with a pointy thing at the end "stole it from one of the guards, and it shoots!"

"Um…. Loki, are we just gonna let them do this? Natasha questioned Loki

"Aren't you going to join?" Loki said looking at Natasha doubtfully

"Not inside!" She replied, surprised Loki would think such a thing

"Well, you wanna go find Frigga before they get in trouble?" Loki asked Natasha, gesturing to the door

"Sure" she replied

And with that, they snuck out just as the boys began shooting at Thor's dresser

"What are you two doing here?" Frigga asked as Loki and Natasha walked through the kitchen door

"The others were doing boring stuff, so we decided to come find you" Loki said to his mother

" Ah, so you're bored" Frigga asked

"Yes" The two children replied in unison

"So, how about a round of hide and seek? Frigga said, kneeling down to eye-to-eye level with the kids

"Can Loki use magic?" Natasha asked

"Nope, and you can't climb all over the place, Natasha" Frigga said, standing up.

"I'm in" Natasha replied eagerly "Me too" Loki said

"I'll be it and the first person found is it" Frigga said

"And count to thirty seconds…slowly" Natasha added

"Ok! One…Two…Three" Frigga started

Some where else in the castle

BOOM

That was the sound of Thor's dresser being absolutely decimated.

"Um….guys, we have a problem" Bruce said, looking at the boys worriedly.

"what? That you only shot once then started looking through that book" Tony said retortedly

"No, it's because I've looked through this entire book, and I can't understand a word it says!" Bruce replied, panicked

"ohh..I forgot it's in ancient text, and I haven't studied it yet" Thor said

"REALLY! YOU THINK YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD US THAT EARLIER!" Tony shouted at Thor panicking.

Just then the door opened and the last person they wanted to see stood in the doorway….Odin.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, here's my new chapter, hope I haven't kept you waiting too long. Hope u like it, and if you have any idea's or things you would like to see, I'll try to include them in my story and will mention your user name in my author's note. Anyways, hope you like it please favorite, review and follow! =)**

**Chapter 6**

Four, five, six, seven Frigga's counting faded away as Natasha ran to Frigga's huge, walk-in closet, closed the door behind her, and swiftly climbed up to the top shelf and buried herself in the laundry basket.

"_She'll never find me here!"_ Natasha thought as she tried to calm down her hard breathing.

Loki darted into Frigga's bathroom just in time to see the closet door close

"_Well, I guess I know where Natasha's hiding" _Loki thought "_always way to obvious" _

Loki went into the Odin's walk-in closet and shut the door behind him just as he heard Frigga say "Ready or not here I come!" He hurriedly scrunched into a ball and into the secret hatch Odin and the boys had dug in the corner of his closet

"Just in case" Odin had said to the boys when they asked why they were doing this

"_Well, it's certainly handy"_ Loki said to himself as he lowered himself into the hole. "_She'll certainly never find me here!"_ He thought because to his knowledge, Frigga had no idea the hole was there.

"Hmmm, where could they be?" Frigga said playfully as she headed toward the bathroom, after all no one said she couldn't use her magic, because how else would she find the younglings. "Let's see in the closets" Frigga said aloud as she flung open her closet door and turned the lights

"_Oh..no"_ Natasha thought as she felt a sneeze coming on "_hold it, hold it"_ But just then a little dainty sneeze came flying out and Natasha knew her fate was sealed.

Frigga heard a sneeze coming from the top laundry basket and reached up, pulled the basket down, since Natasha was surprisingly light, took the clothes out and found Natasha scrunched up in a ball.

"Aw, come on" Natsha groaned as she climbed out of the basket

"Hey, I still have Loki to find" Frigga said to her

"Yeah, but he's always the last to be found." Natasha said neglectedly

"Hey, it's okay maybe one day you can come over and I'll send all the boys away and we can do something you're really good at" Frigga said cheerily

"Okay, that sounds good" said brightened Natasha

"But now, do you know where Loki is?" Frigga asked the child

"Do we ever know?" Natasha joked

Just then they heard a very loud scream in what seemed like in the direction of the boys

"uh..oh" Natasha and Frigga chorused as Loki burst out of the Odin's closet and ran towards the boys room, Frigga and Natasha right beside him

"WHAT IS THIS! THOR ODINSON COME BACK HERE!" Odin bellowed down the hall as the small boy darted underneath a VERY angry Odin.

"AS FOR THE REST OF YOU STAY HERE!" Odin shouted at the rest of the boys sitting on the bed

Thor ran down the hall as fast as his little legs could carry him because he knew he was in BIG trouble. He looked behind him to see Odin running after him and turned a corner just to run smack into Loki. The went down tumbling and Odin rounded the corner to see a ball of tumbling boys and breathless Natasha and Frigga.

"What..what happened?" Frigga said through gasping breaths

Odin stared at Frigga and she took Natasha over to where the boys were getting up, took Loki by the arm and headed away

"Where are going?" Natasha asked to Frigga

"I know that look in his eye, and it means Thor's in big trouble" She answered as they walked into Thor's room to see one decimated dresser and three boys on the bed with a look on their faces, knowing they were in a lot of trouble.

"Oh, he's in trouble alright" Loki said as Frigga walked over to the boys and picked up the spell book in Bruce's hand as looked at the boys square in the face.

"We will have this diccusion tomorrow" Frigga said, her tone indicating she was too mad to speak. She waved her hand and said some words and the black marks on the wall were gone, the three boys were in their Pj's and the dresser was as good as new.

"Um, Frigga" Tony said raising his hand timidly

"yes, tony?" Frigga said calmly as she turned around

"Technically, it's already tomorrow" He said pointing at the clock indicating it was three in the morning

"I don't care, when I wake you up, we we have this discussion." Frigga said firmly

"Now, go to sleep" she said as signaled for Natasha and Loki to come with her and headed out the door

-A little while later-

"Odin calm down" Frigg said soothingly as she turned toward Odin " the damage has been restored and we can talk about it in the morning"

"Technically, it's already morning" Odin replied

"Yes I'm well aware of that." She replied with a snarky tone

Loki and Natasha set up their beds in one of the many rooms of the castle that Loki had picked out after Frigga had told them to find a room to sleep in for that night. Loki used his magic to bring everything He and Natasha needed for that night into the room, and within half an hour the castle was silent.

"There, they're all asleep" Frigga said to Odin as they walked back to their room "and soon we will be to"

**Well, there's my newest chapter, hope you like it! Once again please review, favorite, follow, ect.. let me know what you think!**


End file.
